Being a werewolf - undecided
by splash1998
Summary: Follow up on Being human is great fun. Read first. June's back, and she's…more hairy then ever! June enjoyed being human, but after that had been so horribly ripped away from her when that ass Derek bit her. So now? She's trying to fit in and be June while having the claws, and fangs…and facial hair that she really shouldn't have…and peeing everyone off while doing it! Derek/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Following on after being human is great fun, so read that first! **

**Summary: June's back, and she's…more hairy then ever! June enjoyed being human, but after that had been so horribly ripped away from her when that ass Derek bit her. So now? She's trying to fit in and be June while having the claws, and fangs…and facial hair that she really shouldn't have…and peeing everyone off while doing it! Derek/OC.**

* * *

**Being a werewolf…undecided:**

**Chapter one:**

So, first week into being a werewolf? Not a good start. I was all over the place. Literally. I had spat and growled and hissed and snarled at Stiles and Scott so many times, they got used to it after that week. Then week two came, and it was a little better, expect for the fact that I was as horny as hell and wanted to have sex with everything that came near me…ew, even Mr old man Jenkins down the road! Okay, so I'm joking about the 'Mr. Old man Jenkins' part, obviously, but I was seriously as horny as. So, that sorted itself out. Third week, I guess, got even better, and my only urge to maim and kill was when Stiles nicked my cookies. Which I was so not happy about! Anyone remember a time called Kate Argent?! Bitch stole my cookies and then died so I couldn't find out where! What a hoe bag!

Well, anyway, now I am used to being a werewolf. Not as fun as being a kick ass human and pissing people off, but I'm getting there. Only one thing that has totally pissed me off…DEREK!

Okay, so maybe he wasn't in his right mind when he bit me, but still! You don't bite June unless it's purely sexual! That's it! No other reasons to maim or bite June! But no, Derek That Ass Hale is stupid, and reckless, and has no control over being an Alpha. Yeah, that's right. Derek Hale killed his own uncle to become alpha…. Why do I still have feelings for this guy?! Gosh, what is wrong with my werewolfy brain? Perhaps that's it. I've been eating to many doggy treats that its messing with my brain…wait, did I just insult myself? Oh my god, where is Derek or Scott when you need them?!

Well, as I was saying, Derek That Ass Hale bit me while I was in hospital with a bullet wound. Yes, a fricking bullet wound through the stomach from Kate Argent. Kate Fricking Argent who died before I could get my vengence on her. Selfish bitch. Gosh, she's even a bitch now. I can sense it with my wolfy-ness. I mean, who has to be that sick and twisted to murder a house full of people, kill a few more people and then go and shoot a sweet, innocent girl in the stomach?! It just doesn't make sense!

Though, Allison is now avoiding me. I mean, she's avoiding me! ME! I didn't do anything wrong! That was your aunt, love, you know, the one that shot me through the stomach and nearly made me die?! Not that there's anything wrong with Allison ignoring me, I'm happy she's not talking to me. I'm still pissed at her for what she did to Scott, hunting him down and nearly killing him, then saying she loves him so much, and now they can't be together because her stupid ass of a dad won't let her?! What does Scott even see in this girl?! Please, tell me! She's not even pretty.

Oh, I am friends with Lydia. Well, as close as two people who had always thrown insults at one another since like 5th grade can be. But, you know, she's a great shopping partner and really smart for chem., so why the hell not? And, she and Jackson are no longer together, and she lost some of the popularity she once had, so why not be her friend? She's no longer the bitchy bitch that she was to me. Well, she is when bitching about other people. Oh, bitching sessions with Lydia are so fun! We bitch about every girl in the school, since they all hate me for my ways of pissing them off and hurtful comments. So what?! I'm expressing myself!

So, I suppose its been a great start to being a werewolf. Until the first fricking full moon, which is soon. I am so dreading it. I mean, c'mon, the chains hurt! Scott has been teaching me how to control my wolf, like Derek had done with, but since I have turned, Derek hasn't really spoken to me (he hasn't figured out I'm a werewolf yet, because a) he has no idea, and b) I soak myself in perfume, the nice stuff, obviously). No more kisses, or sexing it up. Nu huh. Derek has this whole 'Keep June at arms length' scheme going on at the moment. Don't know what for, it's not like I'm gonna turn around and shoot him with a wolfsbane bullet or anything…

Now, I am sat on my bed waiting for the good news. Yeah, Lydia's in hospital. The reason I became friends with her was because I had been visiting her in hospital. Yeah, yeah call me soft. Anyway, so I am watching the hot Winchester boys cross my screen with their guns—yum yum—when my phone chimes. Oo, I never get texts, unless it's Scott or Stiles or my mum.

A phone call?! Me is lucky!

"Hello," I say.

Scott's voice comes through the phone. "Yo! June! Lydia's kinda freaked out and now we need to search for her, and you know, can you help because you have a freakishly good nose for a werewolf?"

I sigh. "I don't know, Scott. You did just offend my nose. I mean, jeez, you are supposed to complement a woman if you want them to do something."

"Please, June?" He begs. I bet you he is pouting and full on puppy dog eyeing.

"Fine, pick me up. I'm ready."

And I am. Converse, check. Long white sleeve t-shirt, check. Black skinny jeans, check. His who should not be named jacket? Check. Gosh, and done.

"Yo," Stiles greets. I see Allison in the back, so I sit in the middle of Stiles and Scott, because I'm just awesome. "You all right?"

"What's this about Lydia going missing?" I ask him. "I thought you were on Lydia duty. Well, you basically sat outside her room."

Stiles glares. "She just screamed and took off out the window. Her hospital gown was lying on the floor, so if we do find her, she's gonna be naked."

"Ooo, and I bet you're getting a hard on just thinking about it," I tease.

Scott is rolling the window down and sticking his head out. I just roll my eyes and turn back to see Allison smiling softly. Oh, now she gets to smile? Oh hell to the no, girlfriend! No! Just no! Don't look at me.

"Isn't your dad gonna see you with Scott because he's insanely creepy and has spies all over town?" I ask her.

Allison shakes her head. "I don't care. Lydia's my best friend. And we need to find her before they do."

"Who do?" I ask.

"I can find her before the cops can," Scott says, sniffing to prove it. Twat. I can smell her scent from in here, as well as Stiles', Scott's, Allison's and the lingering scent of wolfsbane, Derek and coffee.

"How about before my dad does?" Allison asks.

I flinch. "Oh, okay, so Daddy dearest is searching for her?"

"Yes," Allison replies. "I saw him leave with three guys and two SUVS."

"A search party," I say.

Stiles shakes his head. Oh, he decided to talk now. "Nope, hunting party."

"If she's turns, are they going to kill her?" Stiles asks Allison.

"I don't know," Allison answers truthfully. "They keeps saying that we will talk after Kate's—" GRRR! "—funeral, when someone else gets here."

"Who?" I ask.

"I don't know. They won't tell me that either."

"Wow, okay, so your family has some serious trust issues that need working on," I comment. "Got anything yet, dog breath?"

I still take the piss out of Scott being a dog. Booshacka!

"Stiles, take the next left," Scott directs.

"I could have told you that from in here," I say, sniffing just to prove it. "Also, this car smells like Derek and old coffee, with a hint of wolfsbane, as well as Lydia's shampoo and Allison's quite nice smelling perfume. What is it?"

"I'm not sure," Allison says uncomfortably. "I sorta nicked it off my mom."

"Ooo, you badass," I say.

Scott hits me. "Hey, no taking the piss out of my girlfriend, all right?"

"Ssh, someone might hear you," I tease. Scott glares. "So I'm kidding, obviously. Man, you all need to take a chill pill. You especially, Scott, because you look like you just shat a brick, and shitting bricks hurt."

"How would you know?" Stiles asks. "Do you shit bricks often, or just now and again?"

I shrug. "Now and again. Whenever I feel like it really."

"Haha, funny!" Stiles says sarcastically.

"Next left, Stiles!"

"Whatever!"

* * *

Derek's house. That's where Scott's stupid, little, prick feature of a nose led us. Well, Lydia's scent is the most strongest here, but still. This is so painful. This dude has ignored me for how many weeks, and months? And now I'm hanging around his house like I'm desperate. I'm not desperate! Ask Stiles! I only cried once! And yesterday, but that was different, all right? I cried about the fact that I spilt my coke when my claws ruined the can.

Anyway, being back here is like déjà vu. I mean, I nearly died right here, man. Kate Argent put a bullet through my stomach, right there. And no, I am not pointing at the part where the bullet pierced my skin, I am pointing at the part of the tree that still has a bit of my blood on it. Or is that Derek's? Maybe it's Peter's? You know what, I really wouldn't know. All I know is that its blood and it looks like it came from a human and not a person.

Allison and Scott are next to each other and looking around, while Stiles goes off and does his own little weird human thing. And I'm just casually reminiscing about that night. Oh, I have nightmares. I don't really; I just have dreams about stabbing Kate Argent in her pretty, dead face. Lesbian slut. She went and got killed before I could get my revenge. Damn that stupid Alpha! And not the ridiculously hot one who is very much alive and who shall not be named, but the one who is now lying six feet under Derek's hard, wooden floor.

"She came here?" Stiles asks Scott. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, he's sure," I answer for Scott. "I can smell her all over this place. I don't know why she would come here looking for comfort. Hello, me got shot right there." And back to pointing at the ground. Gosh, I thought I got past that. Obviously not!

"But has Lydia actually ever been here?" Stiles asks.

"Not with me," Allison replies. Did anyone ask you? No! So shut your gibber gabbing, bitch! "Maybe she came here to look for Derek."

Okay, so June, ignore the burning pain that just went through your chest right now and concentrate on the fact that Allison's hat makes her look fat. It doesn't, but what the hell. That girl didn't even apologise on behalf of her aunt for shooting me. Hell, even her dad didn't. A little rude if you ask me. Oh shit, I missed that! What were they talking about? Crap. Don't ask me any questions…don't ask me any questions…don't ask me any questions…

"June!" Crap.

"Yes, Scott?" I ask, grimacing before walking over to my wolfy best bud.

"You okay with being here?" he asks.

Didn't ask me the question I was expecting him to ask me, but what the hell!

"Fine," I say, "honestly."

"Oh, hey, look at this," Stiles says. No thank you.

Allison steps forwards, and goes to look at Stiles' wonderful thing he found, while I stay by Scott. I am loving Scott right now. Scott, right now, is my babe. Yeah, yeah, Allison is always in his mind, but he has helped me out a lot over the past few weeks. I love him as my buddy and my pal and as my brother. Gosh, he is just so cool. And Stiles too. He is so accepting about the whole werewolf thing, that I love him so much as a buddy, as a pal and as a friend…

"You see this?" Stiles says to Allison. "I think this is a tripwire."

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Stiles don't!

And prick features—like my new insult—did. Yep, he just did! I am now suspended above the ground with Scott, our backs touching. I sniff. Crap, Mr Argent. Crap. Crap. Crap.

"Stiles, buddy?" Scott and I growl in unison.

"Yep," Stiles says and spins. Then laughs silently. Dick.

"The next time you see a tripwire, don't pull it," Scott says and then freezes. So he's smelt Mr Argent too, huh?

"Stop!" Scott says. "Someone's coming. Hide!"

They hide. Not very well, but they hide enough that Mr Argent only has to keep his eyes on us. Uh, Mr Argent. Even though he did help me and everything, he still reminds me of Kate. Kate. Ugh. I just wanna spit on her grave when she gets buried.

"Hello, Scott," He says to Scott, obviously. Why Scott first? Rude! "Hello, June."

"Hi, Chris," I say to him, between clenched teeth. Closer to ripping my claws in his chest…I'm more violent as a werewolf, as you can see.

"How you doing?" Chris asks.

"You know, hanging out," I say. I thought of that one myself. Haha, lol.

"This one of yours?" Scott asks. What? "It's, uh, a pretty nice design. Very constructive."

"What you doing out here, guys?" He asks, like he's our buddy. Pft, I'm too cool to be his buddy.

"Hanging upside down, what does it look like?" I say snarkly.

Chris ignores it. "Scott?"

"Looking for our friend," Scott replies. Traitor.

"Ah, Lydia, isn't it? She's in your group now, isn't she?" He says. "Is that the word you use? Or is is clique? Or here's a way…pack?"

I roll my eyes. "Clique is a better word to use."

"I hope so, because she's Allison's friend," He says.

He walks away. Only when he looks at me, he nods slightly. What does that mean? 'Oh, I'm so sorry that my psycho sister shot you in the stomach?' excuse me, bro, that's not a great apology! I want flowers and chocolates! Bastard!

"You okay?" Allison asks us after they come from behind the tree. Damn tree!

"Peachy," I say snarkly. Okay, so one Argent and now another?

Scott glares. "Just another life threatening conversation with your dad. What's new?"

"Scooby doo!" I exclaim. "Haha! Sorry, that was funny."

Scott's still glaring. Don't really know what I've done wrong.

"Let me help you down," Stiles says.

I cut the rope with my claws, like Scott does too. We're on our feet and facing both humans, smiles on our faces. Oh, yeah, bitches! Badasses in the house, y'all!

"Don't worry," Scott says.

"Already got it covered," I finish, staring wonderously at my claws. "How much damage do you think these would do during sex?"

Stiles groans. "Really? We're still on that topic?"

"I only asked you once, and you didn't even answer!" I exclaim. "Please? I'll admit I'm a puppy with puppy dog eyes if you do?"

"Fine," Stiles huffs. "I think they shall do a lot of damage on ones back because they look very sharp."

I laugh. "Think of it. These will be amazing to paint and make all girly. And they can go with my yellow eyes!"

"Woo!" Stiles cheers sarcastically.

"Whatever, Stiles," I growl playfully. "I just did the best Derek impression ever!"

"Yeah, okay," Stiles says. "You need to be throwing me into walls and saying, 'I'll rip your throat out with my teeth'. You can't be Derek other wise."

Scott and Allison break up our little argument before it gets worse.

* * *

Stiles shouts in the phone, "I am no longer a virgin on the eyes!"

"You found Lydia?" I ask him.

"Yep, and she was a-okay, especially since she was naked-o," Stiles says laughing. "Though she ate a liver. Not nice, if you ask me."

"She ate a liver?" I ask him again. "Ew. That's gross." I take the phone away from my ear and look at Scott. "You didn't tell me she ate a liver."

"Oh, yeah," Scott says as he sits the passenger seat of my car. "Sorry, I forgot. Now can you concentrate on getting us to school alive, please?"

"Oh, okay," I say. "Anyways, you seriously think she's still hot after she's eaten a liver? Gross!"

"So what? Allison still thinks Scott's hot and he's a werewolf," Stiles says pointedly.

"Hello, werewolf-o here!" I exclaim. "Ugh, you've pissed me off now. Bye."

I hang up.

"You okay, June, really?" Scott asks.

I smile at him. "Perfect."

Yeah, okay…

* * *

**Hope it's okay for a first chapter;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews guys;D Thanks too: Erika001 and ;)**

**Here's chapter two:**

* * *

**Chapter two:**

"This is a pop quiz, Mr Stilinski," Mr Harris says to my best bud who is sat next to Scott. Yeaaa, me not trusted to sit by Stiles or Scott anymore in this lesson because I get them in trouble. More like they get me in trouble, my friend. "If I hear your voice again, I'll be tempted to give you detention for the rest of your high school career."

Why do they say that? It's not like its an actual career—a career is where you get paid for your labour. Here? Nada. You don't get paid. So it's not a career, you twat, it's just a place where we should not go for such long hours. I just wanna go home to my bed so I can think hot sweaty thoughts about Derek, even though I really should be upset and over him, but what the hell!

"Can you do that?" Stiles replies.

Does he always have to be such a smart ass? I swear, Mr Harris is going to threaten him soon, or even give him detention for the rest of his 'high school career'. Gosh, it's just so pathetic. The only person Mr Harris can actually pick on and win a fight with is with Stiles. I mean, c'mon, who would wanna pick a fight with me? I would so win if Mr Harris started to have a go at me. I'm just that awesome.

Mr Harris sighs. Uh oh. "There it is again. Your voice. Triggering the only impulse I've ever had to strike a student repeatedly over the head."

Chuckles erupt. Oh hell to the no!

"Can you even say that?" I ask him. "I mean, c'mon, that's a bit too violent for a teacher, don't you think?"

Mr Harris turns to me. "Did I say open your mouth, Miss Kent?"

"Why do you do that?" I ask him. "Call everyone by their last names. Its not like we turn around and call you Mr Harris, but more Adrian."

"I'll see you at three, Stiles," Harris says.

Oh, high five to moi, right?

Scott, don't you dare—

"You too, Mr McCall?"

Really, sir?

"No, sir," answers Scott.

Jackson rushes out after a few minutes, and I look at Danny, but he just shrugs. You just gotta love Danny, don't you? And Matt, who is sat next to me and staring at Allison. Like full on, devouring her with his eyes. Ew, what a creep. I've gotta tell a certain werewolf about this—and no, before you ask, it is not Derek. Derek is no longer a part of my life.

Cry.

* * *

"At least Matt's okay after I threatened him. I mean, he basically perved on Allison the whole lesson," I ask Scott. "Seems like he has now settled into his creepiness again…oh, wait, he never lost that!"

Scott chuckles. "It was a bit creepy. But anyway, how are you? No urges to maim or kill?"

"Why do you ask me that after every chemistry lesson?" I ask him. "Its not like I'm gonna jump up and rip someone's throat out. Give me a little credit, Scott. At least I'm not running through the woods half naked demanding where my date had gone."

Scott makes a sneery face. "Just find Stiles, all right? I'll meet you at the funeral."

"Hold up." I push his wolfy body back so he's next to me, and then I turn. He did not just say I had to turn up at Kate Argent's funeral and act civil, did he? "I am not going to Kate Argent's funeral."

"Please?"

"No! Scott, she full on shot me through the stomach and showed no mercy, all right? No, I am not coming to my almost murderer. Too bad she bit it before I could dig my claws into her chest."

"You sure are violent."

I smile at him evilly. "I'll be even more violent if you make me go. Maybe Allison would let me carve my name into her stomach…"

"Fine," Scott snaps. "But you would be doing me a favour. Obviously, you aren't that good of a friend. Bye." He walks a little further before my hand on his arm stops him. Bitch is trying to walk away from me.

"Okay, hold up," I say again. "Who said I wasn't a good buddy? Was it Stiles?" Scott huffs. "Fine. I'll go. But only because you gave me those ridiculously cute puppy dog eyes and then are really hard to say no to."

"Thanks, June," Scott says. "I love you."

"Whoa, dude, don't go all Jacob on my ass," I say. Twilight reference and lovin' it. "I'll see you there. Now I've just gotta find prick features."

"You're really mean, you know that?"

I shrug and let go of his arm. "I've been told."

* * *

"C'mon!" Scott drags my arm towards Stiles' Jeep.

"Dude, this isn't cool!" I say. I try to get my arm from his grip. "Dude, calm yo tits!"

"Did she really just tell you to 'calm yo tits'?" Stiles asks Scott.

Scott nods. "I think she just did."

"Yeah, I did!" I yell. "Now, Scott, please let go of my arm before I bite your arm off. Can we just get this hell over with?"

Scott sighs. "June, if Allison talks to you, just play nice, please."

"Why should I?" I ask. "She's been ignoring me for how long? And I should be the one ignoring her since her now dead aunt shot me through the stomach. Is no one hearing me when I say that?"

"You told my dad but Kate was already dead," Stiles points out. "Guess you shitted out a bit there, don't you?"

"Shut up you. I didn't ask you."

Scott growls. "Both of you calm your tits."

"You saying I have man boobs?" I demand jokingly. From the way Scott gulps, I don't think he thought I was joking. "Gosh, why would you even say that? Get out of my sight."

"Ooo, we're here!" Scott says, climbing out fast and running off.

You'd think the boy would want to stay away from the family that have wolfsbane bullets that can kill, and knifes and fricking arrows, but no, the boy runs right to them with fricking open arms. It just takes the piss, you know?

And yeah, I know that they have suffered a great loss and all that, but still. I was so close to dying that night, and it looks like they have just somehow forgotten it. It's like Kate didn't even break the code, even though she did. So, up yours, Argents. I'll get my revenge finally. Scott says its not good for a wolf to harbour revenge for a person, because next full moon, bye, bye Allison's pretty, pretty face. Okay, so maybe I'd aim for her mother or someone.

Stiles and I climb out to find loppy jaw, and we see him behind a tombstone, looking upon the field. Who's that? An old, bald man is making his way across the field, after just crushing Matt's memory card. I love Matt's creepiness. It's really cool and creepy. I'm not really sure why, but it is. Haha.

Oh my god, Grandpa is doing the badass walk. We have a badass over here!

I am being lifted on the ground…oh hell to the no…oh hey, Mr Stilinski!

"Hey, Papa Stilinski," I greet to him, smiling innocently.

"June," He glares. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing…" I trail off. "Fine, I'm here to see the burial of the person who shot me. Happy?"

He puts me down. "Perfect. Now, boys, what are you doing here?"

"Uh, don't know?" Scott and Stiles shrug.

"Oh, what am I going to do with the three of you?" Papa Stilinski sighs. "C'mon."

"Can't I just go, Papa Stilinski? I mean, I haven't done anything wrong…" I trail off.

"Fine, go!"

I poke my tongue out at Stiles—haha, so childish it hurts—and make my way into the woods, where I start to run. Ah, running. Before you trip over and…ow! Face plant the tree why don't you. I hear chuckling. Why do I hear chuckling?

"Really?" This man just jumps down from the tree he's in. "You're a werewolf and you still trip?"

I sniff in the air, remembering his scent. It could be helpful in future. "What? Who are you? And why are you here? It's creepy."

"You know I'm a werewolf," He says, "and you seem to be in the same pickle as I am. An omega."

"I'm not an omega," I snap back. "I have you know, I have an alpha. I'm just not talking to him at the moment."

He chuckles. Shut up, bitch. "Yeah, you are. Look, I'm just here to talk to that alpha, okay?"

"And it's you who ate the liver?" I ask.

"Yes."

"Dude, really? You eat livers? What is with that? I mean, I don't have any urges to eat livers. I eat normal human food, you know, pancakes, and chocolate. You should try it, it's nice."

He chuckles. "An omega against an omega? Don't think you should be pissing me off."

"Yeah, and you fight me, I can call for back up," I say and lean in close, "lot's of back up. And if you get caught by hunters and killed, I will laugh my ass off, because you know what? You don't deserve an alpha. You're so stupid thinking that Derek Freaking Hale would let you into his pack. And he doesn't even have a pack anyway. So run on your merry little away from here."

He growls. "I don't know who you think you are, but just you watch what you're saying, young lady. Especially to people like me."

"Bring it," I threaten. I can't have him getting the better of me now, can I?!

He growls and runs.

Glad that's over. Gosh, werewolves are so dramatic. Not me, obviously.

* * *

"June?"

Oh, no, Mom! Don't come in now! I need to get ready to go out, not ready to go to bed. I mean, I need to go out. Scott said for me to come out and I can't deny my best bud!

"Mom? What'd you want?" I ask.

"Just wondering why you're hopping around so much," She says. "Are you about to go out?"

"Yeah, actually," I say. "You know, last minute thing with Scott. I'll be back about eleven, twelve. Don't wait up, though, yeah?"

Mom sighs. "Okay, June. Do I wanna know why you are going to be out until eleven or twelve?"

"No, not really," I say. I open my door. "I promise you, Mom, I will explain everything once I get back."

"Oh, okay."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Where did the 'I love you's' go?

* * *

Okay, so this not the second time I've been wandering around in the woods on my own. But it's dark now, so it counts, right? I'm out hunting for Lydia. I think I owe it to her. But I've kinda got a little distracted. I mean, come on, if you saw the same guy that was threatening you get caught up in a trap, you wouldn't want to see what happens to him?

And then the same guy from the funeral steps out with a knife. Ah, hunters. I knew that they were all over this…oh my god, is that Mr Argent?! NOOOOOOOO! Even if that dude was a complete asshole, they can't kill him? He ate a dead person's liver, so if you think of it, the body wasn't really alive…WHY AREN'T I SAYING THESE THINGS OUT LOUD?!

"What are you doing here?!" The bald man yells. He sounds evil. Mwuahahahaha.

"Nothing," The man whines, as he struggles. Oh, I still dislike him. What the hell is wrong with me. "Nothing, really!"

"You're not from here, are you?" The man questions. "ARE YOU?!" Holy moley, that man is a dead man. Wolf. Whatever.

"No, I came looking for the alpha," The man says quietly. "I heard he was here. Look, I didn't do anything! I didn't hurt anyone! No one living, anyway! I swear he wasn't!"

"Gentlemen, take a look!" The man shouts to his followers. Gosh, I'm making him sound like Satan. Well, he is, but still. "A rare sight! Want to tell them what we've caught?"

Chris steps forwards. Dick. "An omega."

"That's right!" Wow, this man is just too cheery for my liking. "A lone wolf. Possibly kicked out of his old pack. Or a survivor of a pack that was hunted down, maybe even murdered. Possibly alone by his own choice."

So is this part where I start some self-hating thing and go all frowny and cold like the hot wolf man who shall not be named in my presence? Because hell to the no. Then I catch a scent. Scott. Derek. What the hell are they doing here? Wait, why am I here? Oh yeah, to watch this son of a bitch—who I actually feel sorry for—get murdered by Grandpa Argent and his dick of a son.

Werewolfism has made me a bitch and angry. Come at me, po!

"Certainly not a wise one," Grandpa finishes. Bitch.

He's starting to aim his sword. I edge closer to where Scott and Derek are. Edging closer. The sword is rising. Who even has swords anymore? Gosh, it's not like he's Arthur and his son's fricking Merlin now, is it?

Gosh, what's wrong with this world?

"Because as I'm about to demonstrate—" Don't you mean kill? "—an omega rarely survives."

Me screwed.

I reach Derek and Scott as Grandpa brings the sword down. I hid myself in Derek's shoulder and cling on to him. I don't care. It's horrible and I can hear the blood gurgling.

"What are they doing?" Scott asks.

"Declaring war," Derek answers, glancing at me with his green eyes.

Sexy overload.

Whoa.

I kiss his nose, because I can, and then Scott grabs me into a hug. I check Derek out over our shoulders, and he's just staring at his nose. June, 1, Derek, 0.

Haha!

Grrr, grandpa, you son of a bitch! You is going down! So hard that you die from the impact. Thank you!

* * *

Perhaps kissing Derek's nose wasn't the best thing for me to do.

I stumble into my room, smiling happily and then I see him, sitting on my bed and staring off into space.

"Hey," he greets lamely.

"Hi." Okay, awks.

He clears his throat. "I'm sorry you had to see that. It must be hard, to see the fate of your friend."

"Yeah, I guess," I say. Or the fate of myself.

"So, how you been?" Derek asks.

Oh hell no. "Oh, please, Derek, cut the crap. What do you want?"

"Why'd you kiss my nose?"

"Seemed like a good idea at the time! And anyways, why can't I kiss your nose? You were the one that stuttered the words, and I quote, 'I need you.'"

"Yeah, but—"

"Did you, or did you not?"

He growls. "Fine, yes, I did. But why kiss the nose? If you're going to kiss anywhere, you've gotta aim for the lips."

"Well, you've been an asshole for a few weeks, so why not kiss your nose? At least it was your nose and not your lips. I won't have rabies."

He growls, again. Gosh, I miss it. "Shut up, June."

"You've just come in my room after a few weeks of us having no conversation and tell me to shut up? Who do you think you are?" I demand.

Haha. Derek Hale, come to me and kiss me.

But no, he's going towards the window.

"Just, stay out of the way of Gerard and Chris, all right?" He says.

"Don't answer my question then!" I shout. "I don't give a damn! You're just a dick splash anyway!"

I walk down the stairs, and grab a glass of water. The light turns on and my mom is sat at the table, glaring at me.

"Mom!" I yell. "Jeez."

"Where were you?" She asks. "June?"

H…o…l…y…s…h…i…t…

* * *

**Hope you liked it!;)**


End file.
